


Fireworks

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Carlos leaves his lab while waiting for an experiment because he can't stop thinking about Cecil. What will happen to the experiment while he's gone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Cecilos one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/aQsTRnuxcx

Carlos was in his lab waiting for a experiment to show him results, when he found himself thinking about Cecil. They had only gone on a few dates, but he couldn't take his mind off him. He had to go see him. He grabbed a change of lab coat and ran out the door, completely forgetting about his experiment.  
   

He got to the radio station just as Cecil was going to the weather. Cecil looked out of his booth and saw Carlos standing there. Carlos knocked on the glass and waved. Cecil immediately got up and let him in.  
   

"Cecil, I just realized, I'm in love with you, and it feels so great. Better than science, even!"  
   

Then Carlos picked Cecil up and swung him around. "You're lighter than I thought you would be."  
   

"Gravity isn't as strong today."  
   

"Gravity is constant. It doesn't...oh never mind. I love you, Ceec."  
   

"I love you, too, Carlos."  
   

"Once you're done with the broadcast today, I'll walk you home, okay?"  
   

"Neat!"  
   

When Cecil finished up the day's news, he walked out of the radio station, hand in hand with Carlos. As they enjoyed their walk the sky lit up with bright purple fireworks. Cecil looked at them with awe and so did Carlos. That was until he realized that they were coming from the direction of his lab.  
   

"My experiment," Carlos exclaimed. Then he sighed. "Let's get you home. It can't do any more damage than it's already done. Besides, it made our walk way more special."

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I take requests on here as well.


End file.
